


Castaway

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Geralt Whump Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Geralt Whump Week 2020, Humiliation, Mostly a ficlet, Not Nice people say Not Nice things, Ostracism, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Geralt really hates traveling by boat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & humans
Series: Geralt Whump Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811620
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my collection for Geralt Whump Week!
> 
> Today’s prompt: **Ostracism**

The rocking of the boat, with the disorienting lack of sight, was making Geralt nauseous. It wasn’t so bad on the way to fight the Sirens in Skellige, the ferryman has been willing to let him on when his medallion was tucked in and his swords were put in a bag and he simply looked like a very scary, slightly strange human who didn’t talk much. But on the way back, swords on his back, medallion out, covered in blood and wounds, with black eyes? Not quite so nice.

The ferryman had been willing at least, to hear his story and how he’d helped, allowing Geralt passage to get back to Verden. He’d increased the price though, because somehow, not showing he was a Witcher was “lying and thieving” and worth the upcharge for his “deplorable behavior.” Geralt hated sea travel at the best of times, but it was necessary. This time the ferryman had told him to wash off in the seawater before he got on, then made him wear a bag over his head— more humiliating, made people talk, and Geralt felt disgusting, shame settling deep under his skin. Enhanced senses meant he could hear every creak in the boat, and every conversation happening around him:

“ _ Is that a Witcher?” _

_ “Mama, why does that man have a bag on his head?” _

_ “Mutant bastard.” _

Geralt curled his hand into a fist but ignored the chatter, ignored the way every insult seemed like a stab in his chest, how he reeked of saltwater and his own blood, how his eyes burned from the potion ( _ Only _ the potion) and insistent splashing of the water under the boat, rocking him in a twisted mockery of calm that made his iron stomach churn.


End file.
